Varigal Canon
The Varigal Canon, sometimes just referred to as the Canon, is a collection of 'official' versions of all known works of oral history, song, and poetry. Not every Varigal knows every piece of the Canon, though there are some that are required to be considered a true Varigal. Below is a list of works, sorted by era, and a short summary of each. This is by no means a comprehensive list. Works that are considered 'required' are marked with an asterisk. The Age of Geb The End of All Things - One of the longest pieces in the Varigal Canon, it details the destruction of dragon society at the hands of the gods to ensure the death of Geb, from the point of view of a dragon scholar. A full rendition takes approximately three months, so usually people just know parts. Sweet Madness* - A love song from Eiti to his daughter, Islyea. Unraveling* - An ancient fable, written by the anonymous last priest of Geb to see Him living. It deals with the death of Geb, and the other Gods inheriting Their powers. The Wasted Ages Fever of Moments - A stream of consciousness narrative implying one dying of a plague that swept the continent of Telma just after the death of Geb. The Ballad of the Sun and Moon* - An elven princess makes a deal with the devil in order to grant her human lover immortality, thus dooming the elves to mortality. Aetherial Chains* - A song where each verse lists the arguments of each God on why you should worship Them. "The Herb Song"* - An unnamed song that details the herbs of the local area, and what their medicinal properties are. It is a simple tune, and has an official version local to each country. Most Varigals who are moving to a new area make this the first song they learn, for safety's sake. Cries of Silence - An ancient sylvan funeral dirge. The Imperial Age Paradise of Pleasure* - A bawdy work written by an elven noblemen describing each of the women in his harem. Varigals are encouraged to add their own verses, to make it as ribald as possible. Smoke and Dreams - A wordless song, usually played in royal courts when an Oracle would recount their visions. Corruption of Soul - This piece is heavily contested. It is believed by some superstitious people to be useful in making an unwilling sacrifice become willing. Two copies exist in the world, one in the Varigal headquarters in Marnu Falmar. The other was stolen 250 years ago, and from time to time, a rash of suicides implies it has returned. Prayer for the Twilight Hours* - A prayer said by most elven nobility before they went to sleep. The Revolt The Wicked Hunter* - Tale of an Elven huntsman who would hunt down escaped slaves, and his eventual demise. Hymn of Halerode - A song that had directions to sail to Halerode encoded within its lyrics. Mortal Glories* - The tale of a great battle that broke the last Elven Emperor, Thiilthan. Modern Works The Princess and the Paladin - The thrust of the tale is the paladin's rescue of the princess from a gang of bandits, and the subsequent tension-filled ride back to the palace. By the end of the piece, the princess begs her father to allow her to marry the paladin, who, due to his honorable nature, refuses to elope with her. The king, seeing his daughter's adoration, permits the match. The tale last about two hours, but with the honeymoon portion removed, it is only about an hour and a half.